


Redcoats of Kyoshi Island - Teaser Chapter

by Young_Hellsta



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang annoys Scotsmen, Confronting Snooty Zuko, Gen, Napoleonic Wars, Scotland Forevah, Stranded on Kyoshi, Teaser Chapter Only, The British have come, Zuko is put in his place by the whiff of gunpowder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Hellsta/pseuds/Young_Hellsta
Summary: Colonel Arthur Mackenzie and his men of the 74th Highland Regiment of Foot find themselves stranded on Kyoshi Island after a nasty Indian storm blows them off their course for their post-Waterloo posting as garrison troops in Calcutta. Mackenzie must guide his regiment and the other British contingents, their Royal Navy transport squadron and the Irish marines posted on those ships, through the tricky situation of not being drawn into a war against the Fire Nation with limited supplies while finding a way back home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Redcoats of Kyoshi Island - Teaser Chapter

## The Redcoats of Kyoshi Island

Colonel Arthur Mackenzie and the 74th Highlanders get lost in a storm on their way to be stationed in India after the conclusion of the war with Napoleonic France. With damaged ships, a limited supply of munitions, and no idea of where they are, the 74th must figure out how to get home before they are dragged into the war against the Fire Nation.

_Note that this is just a teaser chapter. I am posting this to see if anyone is interested in this story and if it is worth it to continue with a full version or not._

* * *

“I demand you release the Avatar into my custody at once!” Said the kid with the burnt eye, a group of troops armoured like samurai readied behind him. Mackenzie rolled his eyes at this stuck-up little kid, and simply replied, “No.”

Apparently this was not a common reply, because the kid sputtered and the officer behind him looked shocked. “I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, and -”/p>

“I am Colonel Arthur Mackenzie,” Mackenzie interrupted, “Of His Majesty’s Seventy-Fourth Highland Regiment of Foot. This village is under my protection, and all of the citizens in it.” He spoke, his light Scottish accent turning deeper as he went on. “Tha’ includes th’ Avatar, lad. Now take yer men and. Piss. Off.”

Mackenzie drew his sword, and stood tall above the child prince. His impressive Scottish build was augmented with being six foot tall, and this produced an imposing figure indeed. Years of service in the Grenadier company of the 74th before rising through the ranks to colonel made the still-young man very strong, and it showed through his scarlet coat. An officer’s feathered bonnet and a Lamont tartan kilt made him stand out from the usual British colonel of the line.

On either side of him, the 1st and 2nd Companies of the 74th were lined up to oppose the Fire Nation advance into Kyoshi Village. The Kyoshi Warriors were at the rear of the village to ensure that a rear attack could not happen, and the 3rd Company stood by as a reserve for them.

An elderly man walked through the ranks of the men. He was obviously respected by them, as they stepped apart and faced him as he walked. “Now, now Zuko, allow me to handle this.”

“I am General Iroh, of the Fire Nation.” The old man introduced himself as he approached the Scots, much to the visible protest of the Fire Nation warriors and verbal protest of Zuko.

“I am Colonel Artur Mackenzie of the 74th Highlanders, at your service, sir.” Mackenzie replied, shifting from the iconic Highland stubbornness to diplomatic mode, like switching from talking to some English arse who thought the world was below him to another respectable colonel.

“A pleasure, Colonel. My nephew and I, as well as our men have been pursuing the Avatar for some weeks, and need to apprehend him and take him back to the Fire Nation.”

“No can do, sir. The Avatar is under my protection so long as he is on this island, and I got the impression that he and his companions want nothing to do with you.” Mackenzie tells him.

Iroh sighs quietly, but nods. “Very well. Come, Nephew, we shall not bother these good men any longer.” Ignoring Zuko’s sputtered protests, Iroh leads the Fire Nation troops away from the village, to the cheers of the villagers, the Avatar, and his companions. Mackenzie does not cheer, and leans to the lieutenant of the 2nd Company, “Swap the 3rd for the Light company, and have them take watch across the island. I do not think our Fire Nation friends are the type to back down when someone tells them ‘No’.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like this teaser of my latest story. I would like some feedback to let me know if I should continue working on this story, if you have some time.


End file.
